Reefside: The AAR Chronicles
by morphmaster
Summary: Set in the Always A Ranger Universe. Set 16 years after the birth of TK's daughter. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 1**

School Or Bust

_By Justin Jack_

**Author's Notes and Spoilers: **This story takes place in the "Always A Ranger" Universe created by

Jeannine Trevizo. Fans of this series, and the sequel "Duty & Honor" will already know the storyline.

If anybody reading this doesn't get the plot, I strongly suggest you read the series mentioned above first. By doing that, you won't be lost during this part of the saga.

This story takes place 16 years after the birth of Tommy and Kim's daughter, Elizabeth Trini Oliver on April 14, 2007 as stated in the epilogue of "Duty & Honor". She's all grown up and ready to take on the world. Only one thing stands in her way...High School.

On a side note: Since this story takes place in the future, SPD does not happen in my version of this fiction. The DT/SPD fic "Revisionist History" also doesn't take place. (No offense, Jeannine. Great story though.)

**Author's Notes 2: **I would personally like to thank JT for her blessing and her guidance in the formation of this series. She saw promise in the imagination of one of the many fans of her work, and decided to take a chance in helping me. You rock JT.

One more thing...I promise. Power Rangers Dino Thunder and its many incarnations are property of Disney. "Always A Ranger", "Duty & Honor" and certain stories in The AAR Anthologies belong to Jeannine Trevizo, while the rest of the Anthology fics belong to their respective authors. If you plan to use any of these characters, ask them first. This story is for fun and not financial gain...so please don't sue me. Now that all the legalities are out of the way...let's get this party started.

_The next (and hopefully not the last) chapter in the life of the Oliver family is set in motion on Elizabeth Trini Oliver's first day of Reefside High. Now, the story continues..._

**August 23, 2023**

**Reefside High School**

**Reefside, California 8:15 A.M.**

A familiar black jeep pulls up to the front entrance of the newly re-modeled Reefside High. The vehicle in question belongs to the 'Greatest Ranger Ever' Dr. Tommy Oliver. For a man of Tommy's age, he still looked as fit as ever. As many battles as Tommy has been in over the years, it didn't show at all on this former Ranger Leader. Except for the streaks of white hair that accompany his sideburns and goatee, he made a pledge to himself long ago that he wouldn't let old age slow him down...and it hasn't.

Sitting next to him in the passenger seat is Tommy's pride and joy, the 'Golden Child' Elizabeth Trini Oliver. She stares at the entrance doors and then pans around the parking lot at all the kids scrambling to get to class before the bell rings.

"So this is it, huh?" Beth asked as she looked at her father with the 'do I have to go' look on her face.

"I'm afraid so Princess. Time to put on your learning cap and broaden your horizons." he told her with a slight smile.

"You couldn't have just home schooled me?"

"Beth, your mother and I have already discussed that with you. Besides, you already passed Elementary and Middle School with flying colors, four more years should be a breeze for you. You know the old saying...'Knowledge is Power'."

"Dad no offense, but it's only the first day and you're already acting out a scene from a bad 'after school' special." she commented dryly.

"Hey, I'm still your teacher here young lady, so cut me some slack okay?" he joked defensively.

"Sorry Daddy. I better go, I don't want to get detention on my first day here." she grinned devilishly.

"Touch e'." her father answered, bringing back the memory of the first time he met the future Dino Thunder Rangers by being forced to watch them by then Principal Randall.

"Go on, get to homeroom. I'm gonna drive around to the teacher's parking area, and I'll see you in Science class." Tommy told her as Beth exited the Jeep.

"I was thinking of skipping Science this year. I heard they had an opening in Cosmetology and an internship position at the campus television station." she ribbed at him.

"We've already had one Cassidy Cornell here. I don't think we need a second one." he chuckled back at her.

"Dang it! I thought it would work."

"I'm afraid not Princess."

"Do you love me Daddy?"

"Only on every other day, and sometimes on holidays." he joked.

"Daddy!" she smiled as she playfully slapped his arm.

"Just kidding. Always sweetie, you know that."

"Thanks Dad, love you too. Don't worry, I'll be the first one in your classroom."

She backed away from the curb and waved as Tommy pulled away around to the faculty parking lot.

Beth starts up the long staircase toward the front doors. "Reefside High School: Monster, Mutant and Evil Free Since 2010." she joked to herself in a mock T.V. Commercial voice. Just as Beth reached for the push bar to the door...the bell rang.

"Aw, Man!"

-End of Part 1

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 2**

Where There's Will, There's A Way

_By Justin Jack_

Beth wandered through the halls of Reefside High in a hurry to get to her homeroom.

"Great, my first day and I'm gonna be late to class. Maybe I'll get lucky and my homeroom teacher won't be there yet. It looks clear up ahead, I might just make it as long as I don't run into the new principal. From what I've heard, she's a real taskmaster. Even though Dad told me she was nice at a faculty meeting before school started, I think she only puts on happy face for the adults and becomes the 'Head Mistress from Hell' in front of the student body," she thought to herself.

As if on cue, the new principal appeared out of one of the side hallways connected to the main corridor.

"Miss Oliver, might I have a moment of your time?" the principal asked in an almost commanding tone.

Beth stopped in her tracks. "Crap!" she thought as she mentally slapped herself on the forehead.

Eve L. Turner, the new principal of Reefside High who had just transferred there from parts unknown was the talk of the entire California Municipal School System. With rumors going around ranging anywhere from being a bounty hunter to a former professional wrestler, she was a force to be reckoned with. Even Principal Randall back in the day would have ran for the hills rather than take her on. She's a tall oriental woman, with long black hair usually tied into a bun. She was physically fit and looked like she worked out constantly. Not very muscular, but she looked like she could dead lift a Buick if you asked her to.

As Principal Turner approached her would be target, Beth was trying to figure a way out of this confrontation.

"What I wouldn't give to be invisible right now." she said in her head, thinking back to her father's dino gem ability of old.

"Elizabeth Trini Oliver, shouldn't you be in homeroom right now?"

Beth spun around to face her peer, still trying to calculate a means of escape without punishment. Her principals presence was too powerful for Beth to fight. She just blurted out the first thing that popped in her head.

"Principal Turner, isn't it a nice day today?"she asked before she thought to herself, **did I seriously just say that**?

"You'll have plenty of time to see what a day it is when you're staring out at it from detention!" she said as she glared down at Beth. Just as she was about to write Beth a tardy slip, a familiar voice that only she would recognize came in from behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"B, I've been looking all over for you." he told her in an almost relieved voice.

Ms. Turner took one look at Beth's would be rescuer and recognized him immediately.

"Ah, Mr. William Cranston, to what do we owe this intrusion?"

Well Principal Turner, I was sent to find and retrieve our young Miss Oliver here and escort her to her homeroom." he told her with a slight grin.

"On who's authority do you have permission to do such a thing?" she asked with a sneer.

"I have a hall pass."

Will pulled out a miniature palm pilot-looking device and handed it to Ms. Turner. She grabbed it from him and looked it over. While she was occupied with the mini computer, Will turned his head toward Beth and gave her a wink. She returned it with a smile. Ms. Turner handed the com back to Will and stared at Beth.

"You may have gotten lucky this time, but when next we meet it will be in detention hall, are we clear?"

"Crystal, Ms. T.," Beth answered in a mock military voice with a salute gesture. With that, the Principal turned and walked away back down the hall to her office.

"That was close," they both said in unison as they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Come on, we really better get to class before Mr. Polk puts out an A.P.B out on us," Will chuckled as they walked along toward their class.

William Cranston, (Will for short) is the son of Billy and Haley Cranston, he's a computer whiz kid and a semi-pro inventor. At the age of fourteen, he is the second youngest student to attend high school in the state of California, the first being the former Blue Turbo Ranger and former teammate of Dr. Oliver, Justin Stewart. Technically, Will was a genius and could go to any college he wanted to but he decided to stay in Reefside and keep Beth company.

"What did you show her on the computer pass?" she asked her partner in crime.

"Just a little note signed by your Dad that I just whipped up at a moment's notice," he answered as he showed her the note in question.

"You little forger, you," she teased as she playfully messed up his hair.

"Eh, it's a gift," he told her as he was trying to slick his hair back down.

As they entered their classroom, they were greeted by Mr. Polk, their History teacher.

"Ms. Oliver...Mr. Cranston, so nice of you to finally join us," he said with a stern expression.

"Sorry sir, we had a run-in with the local law enforcement in the form of Principal Turner," Will joked to the old man.

With a smile, their teacher spoke, "I see. Well, I can forgive you both just this once."

The bell for first period rang and the students started clamoring into the hallways to get to their own individual classes.

"Well, I gotta get to Computer Lab. Maybe I can hack into the system and set off the sprinklers on the football field during the cheerleader tryouts," Will joked.

"Hey, remember what happened to Uncle Ethan when he tried that years ago?" she asked half serious, half playing along.

"Yeah, but he got caught, I won't," he answered.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" she shot back.

They both laughed and in the middle of the laughter Beth shot Will a serious look. Will saw her demeanor and he cleared his throat.

"Okay, spoilsport. I won't do it. Jeez, take all the fun out of it why don't you?" he told her in sincerity.

"That's better. I'll see you at Lunch right?" Beth asked him.

"Affirmative, B. Save me a place?"

"Will do," she answered him.

And with that, they went their separate ways to their classes. The first day had officially begun.

-End of Part 2

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 3**

Manifestation Destiny

_By Justin Jack_

All the classes Beth had up until lunch time had gone off without a hitch. Now she headed to the cafeteria to fill up on some much needed nourishment. While she was standing in line, Will crept up behind her.

"Hey B, how's things?"

Beth jumped, almost dropping her tray. Luckily she hadn't put any food on it yet.

"Will, you scared the shit out of me," she said as she smacked him on the arm.

Will rubbed his sore spot. "Sorry, I'll text you a warning next time before I show up," he joked.

Beth couldn't help but laugh a little. Even though she couldn't stand his antics at times, she couldn't think of anyone else better to have her back. Will was like the little brother she never had. They had grown up together with the greatest parents anyone could've asked for, and often argued with each other over who was the "smartest post-ranger kid".

They had their own kind of sibling rivalry. Although they weren't related, they were part of the Power Ranger Family. The daughter of the 'greatest ranger ever' and the original pink ranger and the son of the original blue ranger and his wife, the co-creator of the Dino Thunder technology.

Will and Beth gathered their meals from the food replicator and shuffled through the crowds to find an empty table. Once they had procured a spot, they sat down and quickly started shoveling food into their mouths

"I'm so starving, I feel like I could eat a whole buffet," Beth stated in between bites.

"I can see that B, but you might want to make room to breathe."

Beth finally heeded Will's suggestion, first staring at him then down at her tray. She had eaten half her food without taking a breath.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away."

"I always said you had your mother's eyes and your father's stomach," Will chuckled.

Beth responded to Will's comment by pelting him with a french fry. Will takes the fry and studies it for a moment before blurting out...

"That reminds me, I need ketchup," he joked.

Beth snickered as he got up and headed for the condiment counter.

"Laugh now B, I will have my revenge," he mocked as he left the table.

While he was gone, Beth picked up her fork and continued eating. Just as she lifted the utensil to her mouth, she noticed that the fork and the food on it were floating in mid air. As Beth looked at the phenomenon happening before her, she felt her hand holding the fork but it was invisible. She dropped the fork and looked around the lunchroom to see if anyone else had seen her disappearing hand trick. She looked over in Will's direction to see him flirting with a girl at the condiment counter. She quickly put her hand in her jean jacket pocket to hide it from any passers by. Beth tried to figure out what to do next.

"I need to find Dad," she thought to herself in an almost panicked state.

She reached over to her back pack in a rush, which caused her to knock it out of its chair, landing in front of a newcomer.

"I'm sorry," she quickly apologized as she bent over to clean up the spilled contents.

"Not a problem. Here, let me help you," the voice told her as he leaned down to help.

Beth looked at the young man and was suddenly in awe.

"Damn, he's cute," she said in a whisper hoping to God he didn't hear her.

As they finished picking up her mess, they stood and she playfully pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, I can be a total klutz sometimes."

"Don't worry about it, just doing my good deed for the day."

Hey, I didn't see you at orientation, you're new here right?" Beth asked the newbie.

"Yeah, I'm Bryce Jaxon. I just transferred here from Blue Bay Harbor. I'm still trying to learn my way around, and you are?"

"Oh, Elizabeth...Trini...uh, Oliver," she stammered out.

"So which one is it?"

"Huh?"

"Your first name?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth," she answered as she grumbled under her breath for embarrassing herself.

"Okay, so Beth it is."

Bryce extended his hand and Beth instinctively pulled her hand out of her pocket and shook it. Luckily, her hand was visible again. She sighed in relief.

"You okay?"

"Yeah fine, I just thought I lost something," she answered back.

"I'm glad, listen I gotta run. Will I see you later?"

"Oh God, yes!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Uh, ahem...yeah, I'll be around."

"Good, then I'll see you...around."

Bryce smiled as he turned around to walk away, leaving Beth to watch him as he left. As she came back to her senses, she looked at her hand and waved it in front of her face. Nothing happened.

"I must be going crazy," she said in her mind.

"So when is the wedding?" Will asked as he crept up on her...again.

"Will damn it, I'm gonna put a bell on you! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to pick your jaw up off the floor," he laughed.

"We just met Will. Besides, he's not that cute."

"Yeah right, should I get you a mop to soak up the drool?"

"Drop it Will," she threatened him with a glare.

"Alright, but you still like him."

Just as Beth was about to retort, the bell for next class rang. They scooped up their belongings and headed out.

"Hey, do you think he'll let me be his best man?" he chuckled.

"Will!"

As they reached the double doors that lead out of the cafeteria, they saw a group of cheerleaders screaming and wet from head to toe running in the opposite direction. Beth glared at Will who tried to put on his best innocent face.

"You didn't!"

Will just shrugged, smiled and walked on. Beth dropped her head and sighed.

"Of course you did."

She cracked a small smile and ran to catch up.

End of Part 3

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 4**

Ability Overload

_By Justin Jack_

Beth headed out of the girls locker room and into the gym. She had changed from her street clothes into her workout gear that consisted of a pink skin tight muscle shirt, black sweat pants with red and white stripes going down each side and a green hair band to tie her hair back into a ponytail.

She thought it was funny that even though she wasn't a ranger, she still found herself wearing her parents' former ranger colors in some form or another.

Beth walked around the gym, looking around at all the other students stretching and getting ready for various tasks that were handed to them. Out of the corner of her eye, Beth saw a balance beam on the left side of the room. She cracked a smile and headed over to it.

She climbed atop the beam and steadied herself. With a deep breath, she lunged into two back flips and landed perfectly on the end of the beam. Beth smiled, if only her mother were here to see her she would be so proud of her little girl. She smirked as she decided to do a big finish. She poised herself for one final flip off the beam, and pushed off with all her strength.

She completed the flip, but she didn't feel her feet hit the mat. "What the hell?" She looked down to see herself floating about two feet above the floor.

"This is weird, even for ranger standards," she told herself.

"Very impressive, Miss Oliver."

Beth whipped her head in the direction of the voice. As she did, her feet hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh, thanks Coach. Gymnastics runs in the family," she said with a put on smile. "Among other things," she added under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. That last flip made me light headed and a little nauseous, can I have a pass to the nurse's office?"

"Okay, but be more careful in the future and don't rush it."

The Coach printed out a hall pass from his clip pad and handed it to her.

"Thanks Coach, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, just take it easy and if I don't see you later, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks sir, I'll be back tomorrow."

Beth ran back to the locker room and started to punch in the combination on her locker when she noticed her hand starting to fade again, only this time it didn't stop at her wrist. It was moving up her arm.

"Oh shit, not again!"

She runs to the mirror and watches in horror as her whole body starts to become transparent.

"I really gotta find Dad. Maybe he can stop this."

After trying to concentrate on getting herself visible again, she had no such luck.

"Damn it! I do not want to spend the rest of the school year in-freaking-visible!"

Suddenly, she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet. She looked down at her legs that have not yet gone invisible and saw herself floating again.

"Great, I'm either going to fade away to nothing or float off the face of the Earth."

Beth grabbed her backpack out of her locker and swung it over her shoulder causing her feet to land on the floor.

"That's one problem solved. Now I have to get out of here without being seen."

Beth slapped herself on the forehead.

"Great choice of words Beth," she told herself.

She opened the door to the locker room and peeked out to see if the coast was clear. Seeing this, she makes a mad dash for the side exit and runs toward the main building, looking over her shoulder to make sure nobody saw her. All of a sudden...WHAM! She runs right into Bryce, who's coming the opposite way.

Beth hits the ground with a thud knocking her back into solidity. Bryce looks down and sees what he banged into.

"Oh Beth, Sorry, I didn't see you...there."

He extends a hand to help her up looking around puzzled wondering where the hell she'd come from.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just on my way to see my Dad," she answered, trying to cover up her current situation.

"Do you need me to walk with you?"

"NO!...I mean no, thank you. It's not that far, I can make it."

Bryce looks down at her panicked face.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you just saw a ghost"

"You have no idea. I'm fine, I'll talk to you later. I gotta go, sorry."

She runs off toward the main building. Bryce turns around and sees Beth's MP3 player laying on the ground.

"Hey, you forgot your...," He turns around and sees her nowhere in sight, "player."

He looks the player over, stuffs it in his bag and continues on his way.

End of Part 4

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 5**

Control Factor

_By Justin Jack_

Beth reached the door to her father's science class. She looked through the window in the door to see Tommy teaching his class. She looks at her hands to see them fading in and out.

"Here goes nothing."

She knocks on the door to get his attention.

"Class, will you excuse me? Continue to read Chapter Two and I'll be back in a minute."

Tommy walks over and opens the door to peek into the hall, he sees no one. He walks out further and looks down each corridor to see nothing but an empty hallway.

"Dad!"

Tommy jumps and spins around dropping into the one of the many famous Oliver battle stances.

"Dad, it's me Beth!"

"Beth? Where are you?"

"Standing right in front of you."

Tommy reaches out and feels the outline of her face.

"I think we might have a problem Dad, and I'm scared to death!"

Tommy feels her embrace around him with a hug and he returns it. He looks down to see her becoming visible in his arms.

"What's happening to me Dad? Am I going to fade away? Also, I wanted you to know that I an sort of fly."

"Fly?"

"Well, more like float."

"You mean levitate."

"Whatever it is, it's scaring the shit out of me an--"

She cuts herself off when she sees the shock that is registered on her father's face. She backtracks and looks at him to apologize.

"I...I'm sorry Daddy. I know I'd never swear in front of you, but I think I've earned the right...due to this!"

"I understand sweetie. We'll figure this out. Wait here, I'll be back."

Tommy walks down the hall and pulls out his cell to make a few calls. A few minutes later, he returns to find Beth sitting against the wall outside his science class.

"Alright, I've called in a sub. I also called your mother and Billy and Haley and told them to meet us in the Cave, we'll figure out what's happening to you as a family."

"Cool, can I come?"

They both whip around to see Will standing there.

"That's it, I'm putting a freaking bell on you Will Cranston," Beth snapped.

"Shouldn't you be in class Will?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, I was until I heard about Beth. Naturally I'd know she'd try and find you Dr. O. Besides, I'm family too."

"You better bring him along Dad, he'll just raise hell if you don't. He might be able to help us fix this."

Tommy contemplates his daughter's words for a minute, then looks at Will and then back to her. Both of them have the 'puppy dog eyes' look.

"Alright, I'll write you out a pass. Let's go."

They all head out the side doors and back to the teacher's parking lot. They head for home to find an answer for Beth's condition.

-End of Part 5

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 6**

Family Emergency

_By Justin Jack_

**August 23, 2023**

**The Road to the Oliver Residence**

**Reefside, California 2:05 P.M.**

Tommy drove down the familiar path that led to the Oliver homestead with his daughter Beth in the passenger seat and Will in the backseat. Beth had strapped her seatbelt on just to make sure she didn't float away. She was still fazing in and out of invisibility.

"Dad, I don't know how much longer I can take this!"

"I know Sweetie, we'll figure it out soon...I promise."

Will leaned forward in his seat to get Beth's attention.

Hey, if we don't fix it we can always sell you to a carnival freak show."

Beth turned and punched him in the arm.

"Butt Head!"

"Ouch, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Calm down B!"

"I'll be calm when we fix--"

All of a sudden, Beth noticed her vision getting blurry. She unhooked her seatbelt for fear that she had it strapped too tight, but her vision didn't improve. She looked at Will, then at her father. Her eyes started to glaze over. Tommy looked at her in shock.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Daddy, I don't feel so go--"

Beth slumped forward in her seat and landed on the dashboard. Tommy did everything he could not to take his hands off the wheel and check on his daughter. Without thinking he reached for Beth with one hand and tried to keep his other hand on the wheel, causing the jeep to swerve on the road.

"Keep driving Dr. O, I've got her!"

Will lunged forward and grabbed Beth by the shoulders and pulled her back upright in her seat. She was still out cold. Her abilities had subsided, but that was the least of their worries.

"Come on B, wake up! It's me Will, you're buddy!"

No response. Tommy pulled his cell out of his pocket and speed dialed Haley.

"Hello?"

"Hayley, it's Tommy! Get down to the Cave and pull out every life support system we have!"

"What's wrong? Is it Beth?"

"Yeah, she's out cold and Will can't wake her up!"

"What's Will doing there?"

"I vouched for him. He wanted to come...I think he can help!"

Will looked at Dr. O and motioned for the phone.

"Let me talk to Mom."

Tommy passed the phone to Will.

"Mom, it's me...don't be mad...if anything happens to Beth, I want to be there when it does. We'll be there soon...just have everything ready...okay, here's Dr. O.

He hands the phone back.

Hey, is Kim home yet?"

"Yeah, she's here...hold on,"

There was a moment of silence before Kim can be heard on the other end of the line.

"Hey Kimberly."

"Hey Tommy, what's wrong with Beth?" Kim asked.

"That's what we're gonna find out, don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, I promise."

"I know. I love you Tommy, I'll be here waiting for you."

"Love you too Kim. I'm almost there, just tell Billy and Hayley to be ready."

"We'll be ready."

"Okay, we're incoming!"

Tommy hung up and put the pedal to the metal and raced for home.

**August 23, 2023**

**Oliver Residence-The Cave**

**Reefside, California 7:45 P.M.**

Hours had gone by without a change in Beth's condition. She had been brought into the Cave and hooked up to life support as her family tried desperately to bring her back around. Billy and Hayley were around the computer console running diagnostics. Kim was sitting beside Beth holding her hand not wanting to leave her side. Tommy walked down the steps through the trapdoor with Will carrying food and drinks. They had ordered take-out and pizza just so they wouldn't starve.

"Any change Billy?"

"Nothing yet Tommy," Billy answered.

"We're working on it Tommy," Hayley added.

"Okay, Let me know if I can help," he said back.

Tommy opened the pizza box and put a piece on a paper plate and walked over to Kim.

"Hey Beautiful, you need to eat something."

Kim looked at the plate and then back at Beth.

"I'm not hungry."

Tommy sat down next to her.

Kim, I know you're upset, but you still have to eat."

"How can I when our baby is dying?"

"She's strong, she'll pull out of this. Besides, we have two of the best minds in the field working on how to wake her up."

"Three!" Will yelled from across the room.

This got a slight chuckle out of both Tommy and Kim.

"Sorry...three," he smiled at Will.

"Please eat Beautiful, she's in good hands."

Kim took the slice off the plate and bit into it. Tommy moved a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He looked over at Beth and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Tommy...Kim, can we talk to both of you?" Billy called from the console.

"Sure."

Tommy gave Kim's hand a reassuring squeeze as they both headed over.

"What have you got?"

"Well, the info I gathered off my scan of her body is that the abilities that you and Kim had with your Dino Gems have been passed on to her, but the amount of power she was giving off was off the charts."

Hayley stepped forward.

"We've never encountered anybody who has held two gem powers at once. The abilities seem to be fighting each other to be the dominant one. Without a Dino Gem to control the power, they are literally tearing her apart from the inside out," she told him.

"How do we stop it?"

"I'm thinking of every possible solution, but if we don't stop it soon...it'll kill her," Billy said as he put his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Billy, I have faith in you and Haley. Do whatever it takes to save our daughter," Kim spoke in an almost demanding tone.

"I promise you Kimberly, we'll do everything we can," Billy reassured her.

"Thank you Billy."

Billy gave her a nod as he and Hayley walked back to the computer console to continue their research.

Tommy and Kim walked back over to Beth's bedside and sat down to continue their vigil.

"Tommy, do you think she'll wake up out of this?"

"Hey, we're Rangers...we don't die, we multiply," he joked.

She looked at him with a little smile.

"I believe you," he smiled as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "But if you ever tell a joke that corny again, I'll sic Jason and Aisha on you."

"Okay Beautiful, I promise."

"You better Handsome, you know how tough they can be. Jason bites and Aisha claws," she laughed back.

"I got it."

They hugged for what seemed an eternity. The entire time they were consoling each other, Will had been deep in thought. He had heard the conversation about the gems and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey!"

Everybody turned to look at Will who had a smile on his face.

"I've got an idea."

End of Part 6

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 7**

Balance of Power

_By Justin Jack_

There was a long pause.

Both sets of parents looked at the young genius with anticipation.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense. What do you have in mind?" Tommy asked him.

"I was thinking about how Mom said that her two abilities are fighting with each other, maybe I can get them to sign a peace treaty," Will answered.

"How can you do that?" Kim asked.

"Simple, she just needs a power source to balance the two powers out. Maybe if we're lucky, she'll wake up too."

Will walked over to one of the Dino Thunder symbols in the wall and pressed his palm to it. A red beam ran down the symbol and scanned his hand prompting a combination keypad to appear beside the symbol. Will typed in the combination.

111893

With a slight rumble and the sound of locks clicking, the symbol rose revealing a metal safe underneath. Will turned the lock on the safe and the door popped open releasing pressurized vapor and a metal tray slid forward holding a small box with the DT logo on it. He took the box and turned toward his parents. It finally hit them.

"Your Dino Gems, of course," Billy slapped his forehead for not even thinking about it.

"If Beth has both of your abilities Dr. and Mrs. O, then your gems should balance them out to the point that she can control them individually."

Kim turned to Billy and Hayley.

"Do you think it'll work?" she asked.

"It is possible Kim, but--"

Hayley cut in.

"We don't know if it will make her worse or save her life. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Tommy put his hands on Kim's shoulders, who placed her hand on top of his.

"If there's a chance of Beth coming out of this alive, we're willing to take it."

They all nodded and looked at Will still holding the box. Kim walked over to the young man and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You do it Will, we believe in you."

Will cracked a small smile and looked at his parents and Dr. O for approval. They nodded in agreement. He walked over to Beth's bedside and placed the box on the bedside table. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey B, I'm gonna get you out of this I promise. We're all here waiting for you to come back."

He sighed as he turned both her palms upright.

"Get ready for the ride of your life B."

He opened the box revealing the two glowing pink and black dino gems. Will took one in each hand and placed them over Beth's hands.

"Here goes nothing."

He places the gems in her hands and closes her fingers around them and backs away. Suddenly Beth starts to convulse and crackle with black and pink energy. The life support machines start going berserk.

"Billy, what's happening?!" Kim screamed as the sound of the machines let out a series of high pitch beeps.

"I don't know!" He quickly picked up a scanner and held it toward Beth. The readings were so high the machine shorted out in his hand. Billy dropped the scanner and grabbed his hand in pain. Hayley ran to her husband's side and saw the burn that the device had left on his skin. She grabbed a bunch of napkins and wrapped his hand in them as a makeshift bandage.

"Dr. O, is it supposed to be like this?"

"I don't know Will, your Mom said no one has ever held two gem powers at the same time. She just has to ride it out!"

"Tommy we have to stop this, it might be killing her!" Kim screamed.

She ran toward Beth intent on removing the gems from her hands and end her suffering only to be stopped by Will.

"Listen to him Mrs. O, let her ride this out! She'll be fine...trust me!"

Kim looked into Will's eyes and saw the truth in them.

"I do trust you!" She looked over at Beth who had stopped convulsing, but was still glowing with energy.

She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer.

"Please let this happen. Beth, come back to us."

We cut to an overhead view of Beth's face, her body still crackling with black and pink energy.

Cut to black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth opens her eyes and looks around to find herself in a dark forest in the pitch black of night. The only light source is the moon shining brightly overhead.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Anybody?"

Still nothing.

"Am I being Punk'd?" she snickered a little at the fact that she had watched an episode last week on the Retro Channel.

An owl hoots.

Beth started walking and talking to herself along the way.

"Great, why do I feel like I'm trapped in a damn horror movie?"

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up followed by a portal opening in front of her dropping about a dozen T-drones in her path.

"Ask a stupid question."

The T-drones approached her ready for a fight. She turned and started to run, but then she stopped in her tracks and turned to face them. Without thinking about it, she dropped into a battle stance and gave them the 'come get some' motion with her hand.

The drones lunged at her but she answered their attack with punches and kicks that take out three of them at once. One drone goes for a sweep but Beth jumps and sees herself levitating over her attackers and landing behind them. They dash toward her for another attack. She just smiles.

"Hey check this out...now you see me, now you don't."

She goes invisible. The T-drones look around puzzled, but are suddenly thrown left and right by invisible kicks and punches. One by one, they all go down.

She goes visible again looking down at the fallen T-drones.

"Did I mention I studied martial arts?"

She looks up and sees a dozen more T-drones advancing toward her.

"Oh, shit!"

Beth backs up and prepares for another onslaught. Just as they're about to pounce a ring of fire surrounds them causing Beth to put up her hands to block the sudden heat blast. A deep voice calls from the distance.

"Leave her alone!"

The T-drones looked around in fear as a portal opened above them and they retreated. With the drones gone, the ring of fire dissipated. Beth looked past the clearing up a little hill and could just make out the shape of a man hidden by the darkness. She ran a little bit to see if she could get a better look at him. The shape started to back away into the fog.

"Wait, who are you? Can you help me get out of here?!" she called out after him.

The deep voice called back. "I'm a friend. You can call your parents, they will lead you out."

His voice faded as he disappeared in the distance.

"Call my parents? How the hell do I do that when I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

She looked around surrounded by darkness. She closed her eyes and screamed.

"Mom...Dad, get me out of here!"

A burst of light comes out of nowhere in front of her. She covers her eyes to block the white light. Beth sees the outlines of two people coming through the light.

"Elizabeth."

The voice sounds familiar.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess, it's us."

"We've come to bring you home."

"Mom?"

Her eyes adjusted to the light and saw her parents standing before her in their Ranger armor.

"You have made us proud Elizabeth, the power of our Dino gems resides in you now. You have control over them, and now it's time for you to come home with us," her father stated.

Beth looked down to see her hand glowing. She opened her palm to see that both her parents' dino gems had combined into one. Outlined in black and pink in the middle.

"I'm ready to come home now."

She walked with her parents into the light, hopefully on the other side home would be waiting for her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth's eyes start to flutter.

"Beth, can you hear us?" Kim asked as her daughter slowly opened her eyes.

"I can hear you fine Mom."

"Oh, thank God!" Tommy cried as he and Kim embraced her in a tight hug.

"Uh, kinda need to breathe here!"

They both release her and everyone in the Cave breathes a sigh of relief.

"You had us worried there for a while B, what happened?" Will asked as he gave he a little hug.

"It's weird, I was walking along a dark forest and got attacked by Tyrano-drones. I held them off with your abilities, but more showed up and I was outnumbered. Then, from out of nowhere this man helped me by doing a Human Torch on them and that scared them away. Then a white light appeared and you guys showed up in your Ranger gear and said I could control the power now. I looked in my hand and I had...this."

She opens her palm revealing to everyone the combined gem.

"Let me look at it," Tommy asked and Beth handed it over.

"We'll need to run some tests on it to see what kind of power we're dealing with here."

Just as he was about to hand the gem to Billy and Hayley, the emergency alarm went off. Hayley rushed to the console and pulled up the security camera by the front door of the house.

"Who's that?" she asked.

Beth looked at the monitor and recognized the face on the screen.

"Bryce?"

"Who?" Tommy and Kim asked in unison.

"That's her new boyfriend," Will joked as a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

"He's not my boyfriend Will. I better go see what he wants."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine Mom."

Tommy made a quick decision.

"Okay, Beth...go talk to him, see what he wants. Kim and Will, help me clean up. Billy and Hayley, it's pretty late now. We can analyze the gem some other time. Put it in the safe and help us clean this place up, then let's all try to get some sleep."

Beth got out of the bed and headed up through the trap door. Climbing out, she moved the T-Rex statue and the door closed behind her. She ran for the front door, passing a mirror along the way. She backed up and looked at herself.

"God, I look like crap."

She started fixing her hair to look presentable to Bryce and straightened out her shirt. She reached for the front door, sighed, put on a smile and opened the door. Bryce was standing with his back to her and he quickly spun around hiding his hands around his back.

"Uh, Beth...hi. I was hoping I had the right address."

"Bryce, what are you doing here? More importantly, how did you know where I lived?"

"Ah, both interesting questions. One, I came to return your MP3 player to you because you dropped it and Two, because you had your address written on it, hence the "if found, please return to" sticker on it."

He removed one hand from behind his back and handed her the player.

"Thank you, but you could've just given it to me at school tomorrow."

"Well, I didn't know if you were gonna be there. The sub in science class said you came home sick with your Dad, which is why I also got you this," he pulls his other hand from behind his back revealing a pink rose wrapped in black paper with a little index card that said "Get Well Soon" on it.

Beth smiled and blushed as she accepted the rose.

"Thank you Bryce, that's very sweet of you. I'm feeling better now, so I'll be in school tomorrow."

"Great, I'll see you then. We'll have lunch together...uh, we can sit together...oh, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks again for the beautiful flower."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bryce starts to walk away. Beth calls after him.

"Hey!"

He spins around.

"Yeah?"

"Um, would you like to hang out at my Aunt Hayley's Cyberspace sometime?"

That sounds like fun, but I'm still kind of new here and don't know where it is."

"Okay, hold on."

She runs and grabs an old refrigerator magnet off the fridge with Hayley's Cyberspace phone number and address written on it.

"Here, this will help."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

"That was gonna be tomorrow night's question."

Beth smiles and blushes even more.

We'll see how the Cyberspace turns out first."

"Fair enough. Good night Trin."

Beth is caught off guard with the knick name.

"What?"

"Trini is your middle name right? You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Oh...uh, no. Not at all."

"Good. Well, tomorrow is another day, and on that day I shall see you...or something like that."

Beth chuckled.

"Okay, good night Bryce."

"Good night."

Bryce turned to walk down the porch steps and went on his way. Beth closed the door, leaned with her back up against it and grinned the biggest smile. She smelled her flower and walked back to the trap door and returned to the Cave to help everyone out.

End of Part 7

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 8**

Missing In Action

_By Justin Jack_

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I'm eight chapters in and still going strong. I'm a very visual writer. While I write this story, I imagine it in my head like I'm watching the TV show. It helps me set a pace. Now, I don't know how you readers imagine it, but I want to tell you who I see in my head playing the characters...both created by me and JT.

The Dino Thunder Rangers (obviously) aged to fit the time line.

Tommy—Jason David Frank

Kim—Amy Jo Johnson

Conner—James Napier

Kira—Emma Lahana

Ethan—Kevin Duhaney

Trent—Jeffrey Parazzo

Supporting Characters

Elizabeth—Ellen Page

Hayley—Ismay Johnston

Billy—David Yost

Will—Cameron Bright (with hair, he was Leech in _X-Men 3_)

Bryce—Shane West (the way he looked in _A Walk To Remember_)

Principal Turner—Kelly Hu (Cassandra in _The Scorpion King_)

Other former Rangers will show up as the story progresses, just imagine them sixteen years older from when we last saw or heard from them in the AAR Universe. If Justin shows up...he might, you never know. He'll be in his late 30's in the time line.

Okay, I hope that helps you readers. Don't forget to review. Now, on with the story...

**August 24, 2023**

**Reefside High School**

**Reefside, California 12:35 P.M.**

Beth sat at her table in the lunchroom chowing down on today's special on the menu. After last night, she was back to her old self again...with obvious enhancements of the gem variety of course. Only this time, she had control over them instead of the other way around.

As she bit into her pizza slice, Beth heard a little ringing sound coming from behind her. She gulped down her food trying not to choke herself. She looked over her shoulder and saw an arm waving a miniature bell.

Beth couldn't help but smile as she looked up and saw the cheery grin of Will standing over her.

"Cute Will, real cute," she chuckled as she pushed his bell hand down to his side.

"I just thought I'd beat you to it," he laughed as he sat down next to her at the fact that he took her threat of putting a bell on him literally.

"You're learning, and I thought you never listened to me," she shot at him.

"Hey, I listen!" he shot back

"How about that time you almost sent Dad's Ranger video diary to every government agency on the planet?"

"I was five! I was trying to find "The Funky Fisherman Show". Besides, Lightspeed Rescue would've covered it up...eventually."

"What about when you prank called Aquitar?"

"You knew about that?"

"Will, you called their King a "Moby" dick!"

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"You're lucky your Dad used to be their Ambassador to Earth, or we would have had a full scale invasion on our hands. Plus, you're lucky he only grounded you for a month. I spoke up for you."

"Well thanks, but I...," he started.

"And let's not forget the "wet cheerleader" incident...," she kept going.

"Okay B, I get it!" he glared at her.

She smiled.

"Just trying to look out for you Will."

"I'm trying to look out for you too B. You were in Wonderland after you talked to Bryce last night. I was surprised we got finished cleaning up."

"Hey, he's a good guy. Give him a chance."

"I will, but be careful B. For all we know he could be a walking fire hazard, but that's just me."

Suddenly, Principal Turner's voice boomed over the loudspeaker.

"DR. OLIVER, PLEASE REPORT TO MY OFFICE."

Beth and Will look at each other.

"I wonder what she wants?" Beth asked.

"Probably school stuff, because we _are _in school," Will snickered.

"Smart ass!"

"And proud of it. I'm gonna be in the Internet lab. Tell Bryce I'm watching him."

He starts to turn around and walk away nearly bumping into Bryce with a tray full of food in his hand.

"Did I hear my name?"

Will froze, gulped and looked back at Beth for help. All he saw was her trying not to laugh. He quickly looked at his watch.

"Well, look at the time. Gotta go get surgery to get my foot out of my mouth. Bryce, nice to see you. I'll see you around."

Will walks towards the exit of the Cafeteria as Bryce and Beth watch him go. Bryce walks over to the table.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, Will's just being...," She looks over and sees Will poking his head back through the entrance way and giving the 'I'm watching him' gesture with his hand. "Protective." she smiles.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uh, no. You can sit on me...uh, with me. Yeah, with me...ahem...oh, God!"

He takes her invitation to sit down next to her noticing she is turning beet red with embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry. I do that slip of the tongue a lot too. I've had my share of weird moments because of it."

"Good, so I'm not alone."

"Never."

Beth looked at Bryce and blushed even more while a slight smile escaped her lips. She finally came back to her senses and looked up at him.

"So...um, are we still meeting at the Cyberspace?" she asked.

"I'll be there."

"Great!"

As she was about to ask him another question, Principal Turner walked up to the table.

"Ms. Oliver, have you seen your father around anywhere?"

"Uh, no Ms. Turner. I thought he was called to your office."

"Well he never showed up. If you see him, tell him I need to see him!"

She gave a wicked glare to Bryce and looked back at Beth, then walked off.

"She doesn't like you very much does she?" he asked her.

"She's the Principal, she doesn't like anybody," she said with a questioning look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not like Dad to not show up when he's needed. I'm gonna go look for him."

"Do you want help?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. He might be in the bathroom or something. I'll see you at the Cyberspace okay?"

"You got it."

She takes his hand with hers and squeezes it lightly.

Okay, bye Hottie...uh, I mean Sweetie...oh never mind. I'll see you later."

Beth quickly gathers her belongings together and rushes out of the Cafeteria as Bryce watches her go. When she disappears from view, he turns back to his food and gives a light hearted chuckle.

"Hottie," he shrugs and smiles as he starts on his lunch. But before he can take a bite of his pizza slice, the bell rings.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

In one quick motion, Bryce stuffs the slice in his mouth holding it with his teeth. He grabs his backpack and heads for the exit following the other students out.

End of Part 8

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 9**

Search Party

_By Justin Jack_

Beth wandered the halls of the school trying to track down her father. She asked student and teacher alike as to his whereabouts. No one had an answer. She even had to switch on invisibility to steer clear of Principal Turner knowing full well if she was caught out of class without a pass, there would be hell to pay.

"Come on Dad...where are you?"

She ran down one of the back corridors that led to the faculty parking lot. She walked up and down the rows of cars until she came to Tommy's jeep...still sitting in the same spot.

"Okay, he's still here...but where?"

Beth looked around the campus grounds and saw no one. She reached into her backpack, pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Reefside Gymnastics Academy...this is Samantha, can I help you?"

"Hi Sam, it's Beth...is Mom there?"

"I'm sorry honey, she isn't. She went out to lunch, but hasn't come back yet. Do you want to leave her a message for when she gets back?"

"Yeah, just tell her that I need to know if Dad's with her, because I can't find him on school grounds anywhere."

"Do you think they just got together for lunch as "last minute" decision?"

"Dad's not the type of person to just drop everything and go. I know he's forgetful sometimes, but not to this degree. Besides, he would have told me."

"Have you tried his or her cell?"

Beth shut her eyes and mentally slapped herself. It seems she had inherited another one of her father's traits.

"I'll give them a try. Thanks Sam."

"No problem sweetie."

Beth hangs up and quickly speed dials Kim's number.

No answer. It goes straight to voice mail.

She hangs up and dials Tommy's number, it rings but she hears the tones of his cell and walks over to the passenger side of the jeep and sees his cell laying on the seat under some folders. Beth sighs with disappointment.

"Okay, now I'm worried!"

Beth runs back into the main hallway and makes a beeline for Will's class. She reaches his classroom, panting and nearly out of breath.

She pounds on the door and rushes in while both the teacher and students look at her as if she's lost her mind.

"Miss Oliver, what is the meaning...," the teacher started.

"Will...Mom...Dad...family emergency, we gotta go...now!" she stated in between breaths.

"B, what's going...," he started.

"Will!" she glared at him. He knew it had to be serious. Will quickly gathered his books and backpack and rushed out the door to catch up with Beth who was already gone from sight.

"Mr. Cranston, you'll need a pass!" the teacher yelled after him.

"Got it covered!" he yelled back.

Will followed Beth out into the faculty lot where she was on her cell with Hayley.

"B, do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Beth raised her hand giving Will the "one minute" motion.

"So you haven't heard or seen Mom or Dad all day?" she asked her Aunt.

"No I haven't Beth. This doesn't sound like something they'd do," she answered.

"That's what I said," she told Hayley.

"Okay, I'll call Billy and have him pick you up."

"Will's with me too," Beth added.

"Fine. I'll close up the Cyberspace and meet you guys at the Cave."

"We'll see you there...bye."

She hung up and turned to Will who was giving her a puzzled "what the hell?" look.

"Mom and Dad are missing. Uncle Billy's coming to get us and take us to the Cave to try and track them down from there."

"Do you think they have any enemies out to get them?" Will asked.

"They're Rangers Will, they've got a list of enemies that could probably stretch across the entire state of California. Besides, it's been sixteen years. If there was a new threat, the world would be in danger. Who would make it personal and take just them? All their past Big Bads were destroyed in Zordon's energy wave and Mesogog's island fortress was destroyed years ago."

"What if whatever happened to them isn't Ranger related? Maybe it could've been a bad guy from a previous Ranger team that we haven't faced, or someone from the future. We all know about Time Force," Will stated.

"Who from the future would want my parents?" she asked.

"Think about it B, your parents are Ranger legends. They're known throughout the world and the universe. They've been to other planets. Dr. O helped Dex on Edenoi, they traveled to The Deserted Planet to get the Sword of Light, and let's not forget the Red Ranger mission on the moon. Anybody from any time could have taken them. Can you imagine what would happen if someone was powerful enough to take down two of the greatest Rangers of all time?"

As Will finished his sentence, he looked back at Beth who was giving him the death glare. Will saw her gaze and immediately looked down at his feet.

"Shutting up now," Will whispered as he made a 'zip the lip and throw away the key' gesture.

Beth was about to reply when there was a honk in the distance coming toward them. Billy pulled up in a blue new model VW Bug with "RADBUG" on the license plate.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Uncle Billy."

"Hey kids, I've been made aware of the situation. Hayley's on her way to the Cave right now and I've tried my own tricks of the trade to try and locate them with no success."

Beth and Will jumped into the car and they sped off toward the Oliver homestead.

"I hope wherever they are that they're okay, and I'm gonna so kick their asses when I find them!" Beth muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, we'll find out what happened to them. They're two of the strongest people I know. If there's a way, Tommy and Kim will find it," Billy reassured her.

"Yeah B, and if it's anything serious...we've got a small army of aunts and uncles and a couple of Godparents with the ability to morph for backup if we need it," Will spoke as he squeezed her shoulder from the backseat.

"Thanks guys, but I'm hoping it won't have to come to that."

"Me too Elizabeth, but if it does...we won't rest until they're safe at home," Billy stated in a serious tone.

Beth nodded lightly and turned her attention to the passenger side window watching as the trees passed by on their way home. The entire time thinking to herself the one phrase that her parents had learned from their old mentor.

"May the Power protect you...wherever you are," she whispered silently as the "RADBUG" continued toward its destination.

**August 24, 2023**

**Location and Time: Unknown**

Tommy sat up with a jolt, groggy and disoriented at first. He shook his head and tried to focus and find his bearings. His head was pounding as if he went ten rounds with Rocky Balboa and lost. He grabbed the back of his head trying to block out the pain as he looked around for any sign of where he was.

"Where the hell...hello!? Can anybody hear me!?"

The room was pitch black with the exception of a patch of light coming through a window with bars on it. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the outline of bars in front of him. Tommy got to his feet and reached out for them, but when he touched them he was knocked back by an electric charge. He was hit with such force he smacked into the wall behind him.

"Okay...electrified bars, check," he cursed under his breath as he tried to get the feeling back in his hand.

Tommy rested his head on the wall behind him and tried to steady his breathing when from out of nowhere he heard a light moan coming from the other side of the "cell". With all the strength he could muster he crawled towards the sounds point of origin.

He could make out the outline of the body trapped with him. It didn't take him long to realize who it was.

"Kimberly? Beautiful, it's me...wake up," Tommy shook her trying to awaken the former Pink Ranger.

"Kim, please for the love of God, wake up!"

With that, Kim's eyes shot open and she sat straight up and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"TOMMY!"

"I'm here Kim, I'm alright," he reached for her and put his arms around her petite frame embracing her as tight as he could. She returned the gesture and buried her head in her husband's shoulder.

"Tommy, where are we?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wherever it is, it's not good!"

"Do you remember anything?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"All I remember is being called to see Principal Turner and then everything went black. I woke up here with a hell of a headache," he told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "How about you?"

"Not much, I was on my way out to lunch driving in my car when I blacked out and now I'm here."

After regaining his strength, Tommy got to his feet and pulled Kim up with him. Looking around the "cell" he quickly switched to leader mode.

"Okay, first we gotta find out where we are and second, figure a way the hell out of here," he spoke in his stern voice.

Kim started looking around for a way out when a deep voice bellowed out from the distance.

"Where you are is not important!"

Tommy and Kim looked at each other as the voice boomed through the cell. The voice sounded familiar. They looked past the bars to see a figure half lit by light and his face was covered in darkness.

"Where you are going...is to your deaths!"

The figure began laughing his evil laugh as Tommy and Kim finally recognized who the voice belonged to.

"I don't believe it!" Kim exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Tommy followed.

The figure stepped into the light revealing himself to the former Rangers, shocking them to their core.

"Goldar!?"

End of Part 9

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 10**

Return of an Old Enemy

_By Justin Jack_

How could it be?

When did it happen?

Who made it happen?

These were the questions that the two captive Rangers were running through their heads. An enemy of the past had been brought back from the sand and ashes to his former self. Goldar had been blown away to nothing in Zordon's energy wave years ago...or so they thought. Tommy looked the hulking Goldar up and down as the golden monkey slowly walked toward their cell.

Although this was the same enemy they had fought in years gone by, whoever or whatever brought Goldar back gave him a major upgrade. His armor while still gold was covered with cybernetic enhancements. His right eye was covered by robotic circuitry and glowed redder with each step he took. His feathery wings were gone, replaced by razor sharp metallic death wings. All around he looked like he had just been assimilated by the Borg.

"It's been a long time Tommy," he growled.

"Not long enough Goldar!" Tommy fumed under his breath.

"Is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"I'm not your damn friend!"

"Oh, Tommy...I'm hurt," he joked as his laughter filled the chamber.

"Shouldn't you be in a sand box somewhere?" Kim asked.

Goldar's laughter died down and let out a monstrous growl forcing Kim back a couple steps. Tommy stepped in front of his wife to protect her.

"I can see the former Pink Ranger still has a lot of spunk...not to mention she aged really nicely," Goldar smirked as his robotic eye scanned her from head to toe.

Tommy couldn't stand it anymore.

"If you stare at Kim like that one more time, I'll rip out your new optics and shove 'em up your ass!" Tommy growled as he gave Goldar a death stare.

Goldar let out his trademark growling laugh.

"You're in no position to make threats Dr. Oliver!"

Tommy looked at his enemy with a shock. How did he know he was a Doctor? Kim was wondering the same thing.

"You're expression leads me to believe that you didn't know I knew everything about you," the gold monkey growled.

"That's one of about a million questions about you Goldar," Tommy snapped at his captor.

"Besides, when the rest of the team finds us...how you came back won't matter because when they're done, there won't be anything left of you to fill a petri dish!" Kim added.

Goldar just sneered and stepped an inch closer to the cell raising his wings springing forth razor sharp spikes toward Kim's face. Tommy pulled Kim back and put his own face in harms way...the spikes stopping right on his chiseled features, a stone cold look in his eyes. Kim gasped as she saw trickles of blood running down his cheeks.

"Tommy!?" she yelled as she tried to pull him back, but he wouldn't budge. His steely glare locked on Goldar.

"Tommy, please don't do this! You're no good to anybody dead! I need you with me here. Thomas James Oliver, can you hear me in there?"

His gaze still locked on the cyber-monkey.

"Handsome?"

Tommy closed his eyes then opened them looking at his wife.

"I'm here...Beautiful."

Kim blew a sigh of relief as Goldar retracted his spiked wings.

"Always the hero...Black Ranger," Goldar smirked as he backed away to leave the chamber.

"How do you know about us now?" Kim yelled after him.

The golden one spun back around and chuckled evilly.

"When my new master upgraded me, he gave me everything I needed to know about you," he leaned forward with a menacing smile. "Everything." he growled under his breath.

With that, he turned to leave the chamber.

"Wait, who's your new master?!" Tommy screamed.

But all he got for an answer was the slam and lock of the chamber door.

"Dammit!"

Tommy stomped to the back wall of the cell and slumped down in a huff running his fingers through his hair. Kim saw her husbands state of mind and walked over to him.

"Tommy?"

The science teacher was huddled against the wall holding his knees to his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look up.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Standing up for me," she said as she started to sit down next to him.

Tommy cracked a little smile and turned to meet his wife's gaze.

"It's what I do," he grinned at her.

She returned the smile as she brought her hand to his face to check the scratches left by Goldar. She then quickly ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt and used it to wipe away the blood.

Tommy winced as the fabric touched his skin. "Hey, easy!"

Kim chuckled. "'Greatest Ranger Ever', huh?"

"I'm still only human Kim," he shot back.

Considering the situation they were in, they still found themselves trying to out quip each other. As Kimberly was finishing tending to Tommy's wounds, he brought his hand up to catch her fabric hand and with his other hand cupped her cheek.

"We'll find a way out of here Kim, I promise you."

"I believe you," she smiled back.

Looking into each others eyes, they moved closer and closer until their lips locked in a passionate kiss.

After a few seconds they broke apart.

"Do you think the others will find us?" the Stego Ranger asked.

"If I know Hayley and Billy, they're probably working on a rescue plan right now," the Brachio Ranger answered.

"I hope they know where to look," Kim sighed as she cuddled up to her husband and placed her arms around him.

"They're smart, they can find anything or anyone anywhere." he assured her.

"Yeah, but Billy still sucks at 'Where's Waldo?'," she quipped.

Tommy chuckled as Kim began to fall asleep against him. He gently stroked her long caramel and silver locks out of her face and kissed the top of her head.

"Rest now Beautiful, save your strength for when we get out," he whispered to her. Tommy leaned his head back against and shut his eyes. He had to mentally prepare himself for the possible mayhem that could ensue during his time here. Tommy Oliver would die to protect his family. Not just his own, but all the Rangers that came before and after him.

If the time came...would Dr. Thomas Oliver make the ultimate sacrifice? Most important of all, would his family let him?

End of Part 10

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 11**

Turbo Charged

_By Justin Jack_

**August 25, 2023**

**Oliver Residence-The Cave**

**Reefside, California 8:30 P.M.**

"Ugh!!!" Hayley yelled in disgust after spending hours upon hours trying to find the two missing Rangers.

Hayley pounded the keyboard and pushed away from the terminal rubbing her temples. Billy came down the trapdoor steps and saw his wife distraught from the lack of sleep. He walked over and sat the Starbucks cups he brought with him on the console.

"Any luck Hayley?"

She looked up at her husband with rings under her eyes and on the verge of crying. Billy was at her side in a second.

"I take that as a negative," he spoke as he smoothed back the hair out of her face.

"I feel like I failed them," she stated trying to hold back the tears.

"You haven't failed them Hayley."

"How do you know?"

"Because failure is not the Cranston way," he assured her.

Hayley let out a small chuckle as she looked back at the computer screen and saw her reflection.

"Oh God...I look like a piece of shit!" she exclaimed as she tried to fix her hair.

"Yes, but you're my piece of shit," he joked as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She couldn't help but smile at the comment...no matter how vulgar it was.

"Go take a shower sweetie, I'll try my hand at locating our missing comrades."

She nodded and headed for the trapdoor entrance. Hayley spun back around to see her loving husband standing in front of her holding her Starbucks cup.

"Thanks Bill, by the way...where are the kids?"

"Will is calling around to anybody who have seen Tommy or Kim in the last 24 hours. Elizabeth is upstairs in her room...meditating."

"Meditating?" she asked.

"I think she's trying to do one of those 'vision quest' things," he answered.

Billy's memories of Tommy going on his own quest all those years ago to find out his brother David was alive came flooding back to him. When all other avenues of finding Beth's parents had failed, she turned inward towards her soul to search for them. Hopefully, this trait passed on to her from her father would lead her to them.

"With all the technology we have, I still haven't been able to narrow down anything or anywhere that they might be. Whoever has them is one smart mother--," Hayley cuts herself off before she says the one thing that not even Billy has heard her say. She sighs and rubs her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Billy approaches his wife, tilts her chin up and looks into her deep tear filled eyes.

"Don't be," he told her as he wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. "We're only human Hayley, everyone has their limits."

"But my limits could get Kim and Tommy killed...if they're not dead already!"

Hayley's emotions had went the gauntlet over the past day and a half, and the reason she was still sane was because of her loving husband.

"We'll find away to get around whatever is concealing their location, but first you need to go take a shower and get some sleep. I'll see what I can come up with," he told her as he leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay, you convinced me, but you should have someone at least down here with you just in case you conk out too. You've been at this just as long as I have," she whispered between sniffles.

"I'll be fine Sweetheart," he answered back.

"You know if Ethan was here, he would have cracked the database, found out where they were and got them home by now...no offense honey," she added.

"None taken, I would take his assistance in a second, but he's headlining an important "Newtech" convention in Japan and can't get away..otherwise he'd be here."

"Should we call in other reinforcements?" Hayley asked.

"Not until we have hard evidence of where they are," Billy answered.

"How do we do that with the system being blocked by whoever is behind this?"

"Call in the N.S.A.!"

The couple were startled out of their embrace by a voice coming from the stairwell. As they gazed at the young man standing atop the steps, the question as to who this person is was answered by the dark blue trench coat, light blue muscle shirt and the morpher on his wrist.

They both cracked huge smiles as he walked down to greet them. The last time they saw him was in Tommy's video diary.

"Justin!" Hayley squealed as she rushed to hug the now fully grown retired Blue Turbo Ranger.

Justin Stewart, the youngest Power Ranger ever on any team. He first gained his powers when Rocky, former Blue Zeo Ranger 3 was injured during a training session for a karate tournament. He was picked by Zordon as the new bearer of the Blue Mountain Blaster Turbo power. Justin served with the Rangers until their mission to space to rescue their kidnapped mentor. He joined the Space Rangers for one mission to rescue the remaining Turbo Zords from Divatox.

Fast forward six years. At the age of 19, Justin was the youngest person ever recruited by the Government for a mission for the N.S.A. His Ranger history was classified by Lightspeed Rescue at the request of the N.S.A to protect his identity, he was so deep undercover on his mission that not even his former teammates knew of his whereabouts. Before embarking on his mission, Justin returned his Turbo morpher to it's original owner Rocky. Rocky donned the Turbo powers for the first time in a rescue mission to save the kidnapped future Mrs. Hart-Oliver from Mesogog. After it was all said and done, Rocky returned the morpher to Justin and retired for good...and married Aisha.

Now in his late 30's, Justin is the top computer hacker in his field for the Government. The scrawny little 12 year old had grown into a mountain of a man at 6'2" and was all muscle. His shaggy haircut was gone, replaced with a slicked back 'do and a goatee. Hayley's happiness overrode her sleepiness, at least for the moment. She released the hug as Billy shook his fellow Blue Ranger's hand.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just driving through Reefside hoping to catch up with "The Big Red One" Tommy Oliver and Company, when I got a call about their kidnapping so I came running," he answered back.

"Who called you?" Billy cut in.

"I made the call." They looked back at the stairs and saw Will making his way down through the passage way.

"Well, we're glad you're here. Someone's been smart enough to jam our sensor relays, and we can't locate Tommy or Kim without it." Billy told the government agent.

"Hey, it's me. There hasn't been a database I can't hack through yet. Just let me work my magic." he assured the veteran Blue Ranger.

Billy showed Justin over to the console followed by Will. He sat in the swivel chair, cracked his knuckles and began typing at a rapid pace. "Come out, come out wherever you are," Justin sang to himself.

Billy had escorted Hayley upstairs to the shower leaving the cyber hacker and his young counterpart to search for the back door and undo whatever was causing the interference.

"Hey, aren't government agents supposed to wear suits?" Will asked jokingly out of the blue.

"It was casual week. Besides I left the Neuralizer and the talking pug back at the office," Justin joked back.

"How long is this gonna take?"

"Minutes...hours...days, something like that."

Justin could feel the cold stare of Will without even looking at him.

"It's a joke man, lighten up. I'll try to narrow it down to five minutes."

Will patted him on the shoulder and headed for the trap door exit.

"Do your best, I'm gonna go check on B."

Justin looked over at the young Cranston. "Oh yeah, how is she? I haven't seen her in a few years."

"How much time you got?" Will questioned.

"Hey, until they're safe at home, I'm here to stay," he assured the young genius.

"I'll go tell her you're here, maybe that'll perk her up."

With that, Will scaled the steps up through the passage and made a beeline for Beth's room passing the bathroom where he could hear the water running...probably his mom in the shower. He strolled by the guest room where he saw his father fast asleep on the bed. He reached Beth's door and knocked...no answer.

"B, you in there?"

No answer. He turned the door knob and peeked in. Beth was sitting Indian style on her bed, her eyes closed and breathing slowly as if in a trance. Then Will remembered Beth's plan to try to reach her parents spiritually. So he wouldn't disturb her, he quietly backed out of the room. "Good luck B," he whispered as he shut the door behind him.

End of Part 11

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 12**

Crying For A Vision

_By Justin Jack_

Beth opened her eyes and looked around hoping that her "quest" had kicked in. Beth pounded her pillow when she realized she was still in her room.

"Damn!"

The young Oliver rubbed her temples in frustration. Her father had the same troubles in believing his quest before finding his brother David. In her mind, she wished her Uncle David was here to help in her time of need.

"How did Dad deal with this without going insane?" Beth thought to herself. "I know I can do it!"

Beth gracefully rolled off the bed and headed over to her CD cabinet opening it to reveal a huge music collection stacked to almost overflowing levels. She ran her finger down the list of titles starting of course with "Kira Ford's Greatest No. 1's". That would always be on top in Beth's mind, but she needed a song that would help her relax and hopefully focus her enough to find her parents.

She finally found it. Elizabeth pulled the CD from the cabinet and placed it into her stereo system by her bedside. Plugging in her earphones while resuming her meditation position on the bed, she programmed the song into the player.

"_Try Again_" by Aaliyah began playing as Elizabeth let out a deep breath and closed her eyes deep in concentration.

A few hours later downstairs in the Cave, Justin is still hard at work at the main terminal typing up a storm. He couldn't understand it, everything he tried to locate his former commander was coming up short. The former blue Turbo Ranger was growing more frustrated by the hour. Justin looked over and caught a glance of Will asleep in the other chair clutching a copy of "_Guide to the Shadow Force Universe" _to his chest.

"At least you're not awake to complain about my 'five minutes or less' statement," Justin chuckled as he went back to work.

x--------------------------x

Darkness.

That is all Elizabeth sees.

She looks around the void noticing that she is no longer in the safe confines of her bedroom.

"Hello!"

She heard nothing but an echo.

"Where am I?" Beth asked herself.

All of a sudden, a huge fireball came spiraling out of nowhere heading right for her head. The young gymnasts instinct kicked in. She dropped into a split and flattened the top half of her body to the ground as the ball of flame passed just inches over her petite frame.

As soon as the fire had missed its target and disappeared, Beth quickly kicked up and dropped into a hardened fighting stance.

"I think I liked my coma visions better!"

"Sorry...didn't mean to startle you."

"What the...," Beth jumped as the deep voice boomed a few yards away from her.

"Who is that? Where are you?" she asked the mystery voice.

With that, a wall of fire sprang up about a hundred feet from the petite fighter. She put up her arm to block the bright flash and the heat that followed until her eyes adjusted. Beth could just make out a silhouette of a figure back lit by the flames.

"Hello Miss Oliver."

Beth wasn't sure if she should drop her guard or remain battle ready; she chose the latter of the two.

"How do you know who I am?"

"That's not important now. What is...is finding your parents!" the stranger stated.

Beth eased out of her fighting stance and started toward the figure regardless of the heat that accompanied him.

"Are you my spirit guide or something?"

"Well, it ain't Jiminy Cricket," the figure joked.

Beth glared at her "guide" with seriousness in her eyes.

"Okay...tough crowd," he muttered in a low tone.

Beth gave the spirit guide a quick once over and a realization popped into her mind.

"Wait a minute, I saw you in my comatose dream. You saved me from those T-drones."

"Yes, but now is the time to find and set free the ones you love the most. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

The guide nods and extends his hand. Beth accepts it as the figure back tracks through the firewall with her in tow.

Once though the wall of flame. We are brought into the familiar holding cell that is housing our captive Rangers. Beth looks around as her guide is nowhere to be seen. She looks toward the corner of the cell and sees her parents huddled together.

"Mom...Dad!" she screamed as she ran toward them. Beth tried to grab Tommy's shoulder but her hand passed right through him. Elizabeth looked at her hand in shock. She couldn't touch them, but maybe she could try to talk to them though her meditation. She stared and concentrated on her parents sitting before her.

Suddenly, both Tommy and Kim looked straight into their daughter's eyes. She had reached them.

"Elizabeth?" the two Rangers asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you two alright?"

"Right now we are, but I don't know for how much longer," her father told her.

"How did you find us?" Kim asked her daughter.

"Being half Native American has its advantages," she explained.

Despite their current position, Tommy and Kim share a smile toward their daughter. She was always able to make them see the bright side of any situation...no matter how bad.

"Do you know where you are?" Beth asked her parents as she scoped out the holding cell.

"No, but you have to tell the others that Goldar is apart of what ever is going on," Tommy confided in his young daughter.

"Goldar? Isn't he dead?" she asked in confusion.

Tommy shook his head. "Whoever brought him back is the one in charge, and unless we get out of here...we're dead."

"And without our gems, we can't morph and get out of here," her mother added.

As soon as Beth heard the words escape from Kim's lips, it was like a lightning bolt hit her. Before she could tell them her plan of action, footsteps could be heard from beyond the cell door. Beth turned back to them with a look of determination on her face.

"Listen, I've got a plan. Do you trust me?"

"We always have Princess," Tommy assured the young one.

"It's not even a question," Kim spoke as she backed up her husband's words.

"Okay, I'll be back for you."

Beth backed away towards the other side of the cell.

"I swear it!"

With that pledge, Elizabeth disappeared in a flash of light.

x--------------------------x

She opened her eyes.

She knew what had to be done.

It was time...

End of Part 12

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the long delay. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it and tide you over until I can get to the next one. If I still have any fans left out there and you haven't given up on me yet, I thank you in advance for your support. It's you guys that keep me going and your feedback and ideas are always welcome.

May the Power Protect You!

Justin aka morphmaster


	13. Chapter 13

**Reefside: The "AAR" Chronicles – Part 13**

Battle Plan

_By Justin Jack_

"Are you crazy?!"

Both Billy and Hayley shouted in unison as Beth had woken them both up and dragged them down to the cave to tell the couple of her plans. The shouting had startled Justin who had nodded off at the control panel. His grogginess was worn off at the sight of Beth pulling the DT technician and former blue ranger down the trap door steps followed by a half asleep Will lagging behind them.

"What's up?" Justin asked.

His questions go unheeded as Billy and Hayley are arguing with Beth over her course of action. Justin tries once again to get their attention, but to no avail. He finally loses his nerve and brings his lips together for the loudest whistle he can muster.

Everybody in the room turns to look at him. Anybody who wasn't fully awake sure is now.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here!?"

Will chimed in.

"As far as I can tell, Beth is talking about taking the combined Dino gem and using it to go on a suicide mission to find Kim and Dr. O."

"Which is insane. It hasn't even been tested yet. We have no idea what it will do to you!" Hayley insisted.

Beth listened to all their warnings before getting in her own words.

"Listen, I understand all your concerns, but Mom and Dad need me and they would do the same for me if I was missing."

"Okay, say we let you do this...we still don't know where they are," Billy explained.

Just as Beth was about to answer, the alarms went off around the cave. Everybody rushed to the com monitor and were in shock to find a group of T-drones being led by Goldar tearing up downtown Reefside.

"I thought Goldar was dead," Justin said in shock.

"Not as dead as we would've hoped." Beth answered back.

"He's tearing the place apart!" Will yelled.

"There are no active Rangers to protect the city, even if we call in in back up people might die before they get here," Billy added.

Justin finally stood up and took charge.

"Okay, we don't have a choice. Hayley and Billy, you two help Beth get the gem ready for her. I'll get downtown and try to hold them off until help arrives."

Hayley looked at Justin in shock.

"You can't do this alone!"

"Innocent people are dying out there and I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here and let it happen!"

Justin started toward the side entrance to the cave.

"But you could die!" Hayley screamed after him.

Justin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the others.

"Hey, remember what Zordon used to say? The power will protect me," he said with a smile.

Beth rushed up to his side.

"Be careful Uncle J, I'll be there soon to help you out."

She stood up on her toes and gave Justin a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, it's been a while...,"

Justin pulled out his Turbo Key and raised his morpher.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

After a series of arm motions, the key found it's place in the morpher ignition and turned.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER TURBO POWER!"

In a blue flash of light he was gone. Beth quickly turned to the others.

"Alright you guys, it's time to make me a Ranger!"

--End of Part 13

TBC

A/N: Finally updated! Sorry I took so long. It took me a while to get back in the swing of things. Thanks to everybody who has hung in there with me. The best is yet to come.

May the Power Protect You!

Justin/morphmaster


End file.
